


Forever

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on Blue Jeans – Lana Del Rey





	Forever

You were never one to believe in love at first sight and all that hogwash. You were a practical, sensible person and your head was never turned by flights of fancy. But all that flew out the window when you met Jay White for the first time. He had walked into a birthday party being thrown for one of your best friends and you were hooked the moment you saw him. 

*Blue Jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure*

Using your phone to dig up the dirt on him, you had immediately wrangled an introduction as soon as you found out he was available. From that moment on you were lost. The two of you had ditched out of the party immediately running to your apartment and falling into your bed. The weekend had been spent tangled in the sheets, making love until you collapsed. It was magical, it was perfect. You fell fast and hard and it seemed he had as well. 

But as time went on Jay seemed a lot less invested in the relationship than you were. He used to come see you every time he had a day off. Now if he did come home, most nights he went out with his friends and would just come home to fuck you. But you didn’t care. You were so in love with him, you didn’t care what he did as long as he came home to you. You loved him more than anyone before, and you would love him until you died. 

*You went out every night  
And baby that’s alright  
I told you that no matter what you did I’d be by your side  
Cause Ima ride or die*

When he told you he was returning to Japan following his excursion you were beyond excited for him. Jay had been working so hard to be successful and he had finally made it. He was getting more and more bookings and had an exploding fan base. You would miss him incredibly, but you knew this was an opportunity that could make or break his career. International exposure was more than he had ever dreamed of. 

The night he left you made his favorite meal and the two of you had a romantic evening in the candlelight, laughing and talking quietly in the romantic glow. When he had slipped that promise ring on your hand your heart had nearly exploded in joy throwing yourself in Jay’s arms and kissing him ecstatically. The love you made that night was the best of your life, with Jay spending the entire night worshiping your body, kissing every inch as if memorizing the details of your skin. 

You had collapsed exhausted together on the bed as the sun was creeping up falling asleep in each other’s arms for your last few hours together. You held back your tears as you dropped him off at the airport kissing sweetly at security and waving until you couldn’t see him anymore before finally letting them fall. You didn’t want to cry in front of him, didn’t want him to know how badly letting him leave was hurting you. 

The distance and the time difference were going to put a toll on your relationship, you knew that without a doubt. And while you were positive that your love was strong enough to survive the separation, deep in your heart you weren’t quite sure that his was. 

*I will love you ‘til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you’ll remember that you’re mine *


End file.
